


Reason #1 - Coffee

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton loves coffee, Clint is totally a genius, Gen, but only when it concerns certain things like coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: Clint Barton and Coffee. The words are synonymous, so similar they could practically be the same word.





	Reason #1 - Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is 100% a genius and uses those smarts to enhance his coffee drinking. This is of course the first reason in the many reasons to love Clint mother freakin Barton!

Clint Barton and Coffee.

The words are synonymous, so similar they could practically be the same word. It’s a pairing the world can’t function without, like a starving man to food. You’d be certifiably insane to ever try to part the two.

So you don’t, because you really don’t want to deal with the world when it stops turning.

Clint is much like a zombie in the mornings, reduced to growls and grunts until the first sip of the dark liquid. Or as he has taken to calling it his “life juice.”

On weekdays, he is up before the sun and needs at least three cups before the grunts and growls evolve into semi coherent thoughts and sentences. And needs at least one more cup after training, and one during the briefings because nobody can get through a 3 hour meeting of Tony and Steve going on and on, without at least a cup of coffee. It’s practically suicidal.Everybody knows not to interact with him until he is at least halfway through that third cup. Because nobody wants to know what’ll happen should they do.

On weekends, he sleeps in a little later. A little. His mind restless and never ceasing in its activity, has him up and reluctantly pulling away the warm covers of the bed just after the sun rises. But with the promise of that sweet life juice he desperately craves, it’s a little easier to plant his feet on the cold floor. It’s those days he really only needs two cups. Only because instead of that third cup, he always manages to find his way back into bed, waking you when he puts his ice cold feet against your legs and chuckles from deep in his chest when your grumble about him waking you up and not even having the decency to bring you your own cup.

Though unlike him, you can function without it, you just prefer not to.

At one point, he’d tried to put a coffee machine on his bedside table. It eliminated the middle man of ever having to get out of bed and he thought it had been a Tony Stark level idea. You had not and quickly shut down the idea. You knew if he had he’d probably never get out of bed and as appealing as it was to stay in bed with him all day, curled into him, it wasn’t feasible.

You had settled for at least one in the front room of the shared suite, then he wouldn’t have to make the trek and risk being interrupted before that third cup. It had been much more efficient and resulted in a lot less griping from Clint.

Though it had opened up the door for him to come back to bed with the entire pot and drink from that because, why dirty a cup when he doesn’t need it? It opened a whole new can of worms but hey, at least you got to spend more time with your archer in the mornings.


End file.
